From Afar
by Kagaku
Summary: He has always watched from afar now with a "helpful" push in the right direction he has to act. A crack paring but good story ByakuyaxRangiku.
1. What To Do With This?

_AN: Yes my first story ever! I know its kind of a crack pairing but I wanted to do something a little different from the norm and I think I can pull this off without making everybody too OOC._ _I DO NOT own Bleach; you'd think it was obvious since I'm on a site with fan in the name._ _Key-_

"talking"

'thinking'

From Afar 

**Chapter One- What To Do With This?**

Kuchiki Byakuya was a very complex man. He may seem to have life figured out when you see him from the outside with his calm demeanor and intimidating presence. However on the inside he was just as confused as any other shinigami and it's all because of one thing, Matsumoto Rangiku. Many would not think that someone like Byakuya would be interested in a woman like Rangiku. Even he is a little confused as to why, but somehow every time he looks at her he is captivated (and not for the obvious reasons hentai's). Her eyes, her smile, her infectious laughter, and the feeling of power emanating from her always entrance him. All he could do about it was watch from afar building up his courage for the day he could finally ask her on a date. That is where we find the confused Kuchiki now, staring at her as she talks with his fukutaicho down the hall.

"Oh! Hello Taicho!" exclaimed Renji as Byakuya strode down the hall.

"Hiiii, Kuchiki Taicho, how are you today?"

Rangiku's high-pitched greeting sent Renji cringing but all Byakuya could think of was how beautiful she sounded with her songlike words.

'Why did I just think that?'

"I am well Matsumoto fukutaicho, Abarai why are you not doing your paperwork?"

"Well well I um I was just about to start Taicho, I'll see you later Rangiku."

"Bu-Bye Renji," she yelled after him as he trudged down the hall and into his office.

'I have to do this now while I have the chance. I don't know if I'll be able to get a moment alone with her again.'

"Matsumoto fukutaicho, I was wondering if you would like to…" "MATSUMOTO."

"Uh-oh seems Taicho has found out that I left without doing my paper work again.

"Matsumoto get your ass back here NOW"

"Coming Taicho," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster while still yelling from the fifth division all the way to the tenth.

"I guess I'll talk to you later Kuchiki Taicho," she said as she ran off.

'Damn, I was so close. Maybe next time, maybe next time.'

Byakuya went back to his office but instead of helping Renji with the paper work he grabbed a small book from his desk drawer and went to his quarters, which are connected, to his office. As Renji wondered what was in the book as he always does when he sees it Byakuya shut and locked to door and began to write. Many would wonder what on earth (or soul society) he would write about besides work. That would be the one and only Matsumoto Rangiku. This small seemingly unimportant book was filled with poetry, stories, and thoughts on his love for her.

He had gotten the book when he first realized his affection for her and needed someone to express that to seeing as he didn't really have that many friends and he would entrust such information to none of them. He wrote down what had just happened and how close he had gotten to finally asking her on a date. He had a whole evening planned out that included dinner at her favorite restaurant (which he extracted from his finally useful fukutaicho) and then a trip to a beautiful lake with a waterfall just outside Rukongai if she ever said yes.

The next day he was walking to the fourth division to drop of important paperwork when he saw her walking down the street.

"Hello Kuchiki Taicho!"

'God she's beautiful'

"Hello Rangiku"

"Taicho you just called me by my name, you must like me huh!"

"What are you talking about?"

'How did she find out, is it that obvious?'

"You must really think of me as a good friend if you called me by my given name."

'Whew close one.'

"I respect your strength Rangiku fukutaicho."

"Well thank you, hehe wait till I tell Taicho!"

"Rangiku I was wondering if you would…"

"TTTAAAAIIIICCCCHHHOOO!!!!!!"

"What Abarai?"

"Rukia just arrived with Ichigo at the senkai gate!"

"Why are they here?"

"I don't know but you should probably go."

"Yes but first, Rangiku I was wondering if you…"

"Hurry Taicho"

"Never mind I shall talk to you later."

'Why me?'

"Bye guys!"

As they arrived at the senkai gate they where greeted by a graceful Rukia and an "I could care less" Ichigo.

"Hello Nee-sama, Renji"

"Hi Renji, Byakuya"

'That brat.'

Ichigo is suddenly kicked in the face by a certain short shinigami.

"He is a Taicho refer to him as such you baka!"

'She has been taught well,' He thought smugly.

"Ow you midget that hurt," he talked her to the ground and somehow ended up on top of her.

This would have been ok but then he didn't get off as he stared into her eyes. Byakuya's hand went to the hilt of his zanpakuto and Renji just screamed.

"Get the hell off her you baka!"

"I do not think you should treat our guest in such a manner Abarai fukutaicho, it does not reflect well upon Seireitei."

At this they all turned to see Yamamoto Taicho approaching. All bowed their heads except (not surprisingly) Ichigo.

"I hope you arrived without incident Kurosaki, Kuchiki."

"Except for the running form the giant monster yes!"

Byakuya inwardly snickered.

"I am sorry you had such an issue to come at my request but I promise you will not be disappointed."

"What exactly are you referring to Yamamoto Taicho?"

"Kurosaki is here to train under me Kuchiki Taicho, even though Aizen and most of the arrancar are dead we still have Tousen and Ichimaru to deal with and we could need Kurosaki's help."

"Yes Sir"

'Great now I'll have to keep a constant eye on Rukia, so much for dating.'

"Please guests, follow me to your quarters."

Byakuya watched as they walked away, Ichigo and Rukia a little too close for his taste. Apparently Renji's as well because he looked ready to explode when their hands brushed together and a slight blush rose to their cheeks.

'Only so much I can do now.'

"Come Abarai."

"Hai Taicho." He said through gritted teeth.

After three hours of paperwork to get his mind of Rangiku and the Ichigo problem he left the office to retire for the night. Leaving Renji with a few more stacks of papers because the poor fukutaicho was constantly snapping his pen in half clearly distraught that his Rukia was still with that stupid substitute shinigami even back in Soul Society. He took a moment to feel a form a pity for Abarai as he could relate to the situation but quickly dismissed it. So much for a taicho fukutaicho relationship.

He silently walked out and promptly fell asleep after he changed into nightclothes and went to bed. Much later as Renji was finally putting away all the work he had completed he realized he needed a paperclip. It might not have been necessary but it was an excellent excuse to look in Byakuya's desk. Upon opening the bottom drawer his Taicho's secret book just happened to be in the way of what may or may not have been a paper clip. He of course had to move it and upon moving it just happened to fall open on the desk in front of Renji's eyes. Coincidentally of course he began to read.

After reading the latest entry and a good bought of laughter he whispered, "What to do with this?"

_**AN: So I hoped you liked it. I'm going to work a few subplots in there because as soon as I started typing they popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Please as my first story reviews of constructed criticism are appreciated. You could also throw in some praise and I wouldn't hold it against you.**_


	2. The Highest Power

AN: Second chapter yeah! A big thanks to my two reviewers. I'm sorry that my grammar isn't that good but I only know enough to pass basic English assignments and I have no beta. About the whole nii-sama/nee-sama mix-up I'm sorry about it but after you told me I couldn't stop laughing. Anyway on to the story.

Chapter 2- The Highest Power 

The whole night after finding out about Byakuya's secret love for Rangiku from the book Renji tried to decide what to do with such pay dirt. After many thought processes that somehow all led to his castration by zenbonsakura he decided on the most blame free course he could take. He would take the book to the highest, most powerful, most deceitful, and most destructive group of people in the entire universe. The Shinigami Women's Association.

Upon entering the often avoided office of its President Yachiru who was with Vice President Nanao he was promptly squealed and glomped upon. He handed over the book with a short explanation and fled for his life.

As the Association meeting began the first order of business was obvious; the fact that Yachiru was out of candy. After that was settled leaving the members with significantly lighter purses the next issue was brought up. The small book was brought into the room and read (the whole way through) to everyone present.

Suddenly Byakuya was overcome by a feeling of dread and decided maybe he shouldn't leave the office today.

All the females began to giggle at the slightly blushing Rangiku who didn't know how to react. Her friends, of course, solved this predicament.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do," screamed Hinamori who had gotten over Aizen and was now back to her former bubbly self.

"Go over there and take him!"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

"Hinamori how could say that?"

"It was just a suggestion, god!"

After much internal debate the best solution surprisingly came from Yachiru.

"Just go over to noodle-hairs office and show of your 'little valley'."

(Can you imagine Yachiru doing air quotes? Haha!)

So while all the other members hid in the bushes outside the office window Rangiku walked right in.

"Hello Kuchiki Taicho"

"Please Rangiku c-call me Byakuya."

Normally the stoic captain wouldn't stutter for anything but that was all throw out the window when he looked up to find his secret crush leaning over his desk giving him the perfect view of …you know.

"Ok Byakuya, you know I feel like there is something you wanna say right now. Is there Bya-ku-ya?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you"…. crash…. "What was that?"

Outside Renji was trying to get into the office to finish some paperwork and as he was about to open the door he was tackled by Nanao and slammed to the floor.

"Do not make a sound if you value your life."

Renji slowly nodded his head and prayed to whatever gods there where in the world.

Back in the office.. "Oh I'm sure it was nothing, now what did you want to ask me?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" "That is if you wouldn't mind."

A collective squeal was heard outside but Byakuya was too nervous to pay much mind to it.

"Of course I will Byakuya, pick me up at seven ok," she then walked out the door before Byakuya could muster up the thought to say ok.

He was so happy that he decided to go see his sister and tell her of his good fortune. On his way out he happened to see a very scared looking Renji under a very nervous Ise Nanao.

"Abarai if you wish to have such relations please do so in your or Nanao fukutaicho's quarters."

Both of them became red as tomatoes but before they could deny it Byakuya was gone. As word travels fast in Seireitei there was a very upset Shunsui that afternoon. He wouldn't take to anyone, even Jushiro, except to lament over his lost Nanao-chan.

Byakuya's good mood was cut short upon arriving at Rukia's quarters at the thirteenth division to find a very red-faced topless Ichigo and an incredibly embarrassed Rukia on the bed.

"What is this?" He then pulled out zenbonsakura.

"Shit uh hey Byakuya, this is uh…"

"He started it Nii-sama!"

"You little midget I'm gonna."

"Get away from my sister."

Ichigo then ran for his life and hoped that he could find safe haven somewhere. Byakuya then gave Rukia a talk about the facts of life with Chappy the Bunny diagrams by request. When he told her about his date with Rangiku she was ecstatic.

"I thought you would be upset Rukia,"

"Why would I be?"

"I'm moving on from Hisana, aren't you angry?"

"If I'm anything like my sister I know she would be happy that you are getting a life. Maybe Matsumoto fukutaicho can make you less of an ice cube."

"I'm happy but that doesn't mean you should push your luck."

"Yes Nii-sama, have a pleasant evening."

'Ugh maybe someday he'll change.'

On the way back to his office Byakuya received many envious glares from the male population of Seireitei. Though he didn't show it on the outside he was incredibly proud in his mind. However when he walked into his quarters he the pride was quickly replaced by confusion as he found Shunsui on his bed.

"Ah Kuchiki Taicho I was wondering when you would get back we have much to do before seven."

"What are you talking about and would you please get off my bed?"

"You're outfit for your date of course. We can't have you walking around with a lovely lady such as Rangiku dressed as you are now.

"What's wrong with the way I dress now?"

"Nothing it just needs more flare, more dazzle, you gotta surprise her. You have to wear something pink."

"Get out now."

"But we have so much to discuss."

"I said out," he than proceeded to push him through the door.

"Ok ok but first you need to take my good luck charm. Yachiru threw this at my head when I first saw my Nanao-chan."

He handed Byakuya a small plastic Japanese style dragon that was elongated as if in flight. Before Byakuya could question if he actually had any good luck concerning "his" Nanao-chan Shunsui was out the door. He just stuck the thing in his pocket and went about his tasks so he wouldn't have to worry about work on his date.

When he picked up Rangiku he saw that Shunsui was wrong about adding flare to his clothes because Rangiku was dressed normally. They had a quiet walk to her favorite restaurant and when she asked how he knew he just smirked and said he had his ways.

They went to the lake and of course a cliché had to happen.

"Oh Byakuya its beautiful."

"Yes you are"

Then they had a slightly more talkative walk home. When they reached her quarters she told him what a great time she had and went to give him a hug. That's when he realized that the dragon was probably bad luck. The way it angled in his pocket poked her in the side.

"Huff, not on the first date Byakuya!"

"Wait, Rangiku it's just my dragon!"

"I don't care what you call it hentai!"

With that she slammed the door in his face and he vowed that after he explained what happened to her he would kill Shunsui in the most painful way possible.

I planned on getting this out sooner but forgot I had a party yesterday. It was awesome by the way. Then while I was typing I had the epiphany about the dragon and had to add it. I'm always open to new ideas form my own strange mind and you as well so if you think of something tell me and it will probably show up somewhere. Please review because as a noob in the world of fan fiction I need constructive criticism. A last big thanks to my first two reviewers ham 337dd and Tsunade's Apprentice!


	3. The First Kiss

AN- I have realized that I am a total hypocrite in the fact that I said I would update quickly. I've just been too busy with school and my recently acquired social life.

_Disclaimer- I wish . . . _

Chapter 3- The First Kiss

When Rangiku woke up the next morning she was still very pissed about last night. She considered spreading the news that Byakuya was a pervert but he was a captain and could destroy her so that was out of the question. She didn't know what to do with him. She had a great time on their date and that moment seemed incredibly unlike what had been going on previously. 

The conversation had been great the whole night ranging from work to personal interests. She had learned that Byakuya was not as cold and boring as everyone thought he was. He was a very quiet and shy man who loved to listen to all types of music. He would sit for hours listening to it because he couldn't build up the courage to go out and try to have fun again after Hisana died.

As she was thinking about these things she left her house for work only to find that the door wouldn't open. She shoved it harder only to hear a tired groan.

"Byakuya?"

"R-rangiku. I'm sorry about last night let me expl…"

"Awww did you wait out here all night for me? That's so sweet!" She said as she bent down to where he was on the floor and gave him a hug that put him on cloud nine.

She then felt the strange poking from his pants again.

"OK what the hell?" She said angrily, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"No no no its this." He exclaimed as he pulled out the dragon from his pocket. 

"It was all a misunderstanding Rangiku please believe me. I still want a second date. It will be even better than the last one!"

"It better be," she sighed, "pick me up at seven OK."

She then walked off and left the still laying Byakuya on the ground wondering what exactly just happened.

Rangiku came into the office at the normal time and preceded to pretend to do work for an hour s her Taicho wouldn't get angry. She was still a little miffed a Byakuya for the dragon but she didn't know why.

"I don't get it I have no reason to be upset. Maybe . . .maybe I'm pushing him away because I still love…"

She still wondered why he betrayed them. That Ichimaru Gin. She worried about him everyday but she knew she had to move on and she was determined to do it.

"And it will start with Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya was elated that he had gotten a second chance. He also created a firm resolve to never speak with Shunsui again. As he approached his office he was greeted with an odd sight. That would be a groaning Nanao under a red-faced Renji.

"Ahh Taicho." Screeched Renji!

"Its not what you think Kuchiki Taicho!" Yelled an equally flustered Nanao.

"I don't care what it is just get out of my office." Said Byakuya in a cold tone that masked his amusement at finding them both in such a precarious position. He had no doubt that "someone" would leave an anonymous tip at the 7th division newspaper office about such a scandal.

Upon leaving the office Renji and Nanao parted without saying a word with an unspoken agreement that this would never be spoken of again.

What really happened-

"_What are you doing here Nanao?"_

"_Just dropping off papers Renji. Why do I bother you or something?"_

"_No just asking a question is all."_

"_Ha, like your brain could formulate questions."_

"_Why are you always so mean to me?"_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_No answer me now!"_

_He then shoved her on his Taicho's desk and loomed over her to intimidate her. A thumbtack pricked her hand and she groaned making Renji blush. That would be when Kuchiki Taicho came in._

That however was not on the paper that afternoon.

"Extra extra read all about it. Abarai fukutaicho and Ise fukutaicho caught in the act in 6th division office."

Renji didn't leave his house for a week for fear of getting punched by an enraged Nanao.

At precisely seven o'clock Byakuya showed up at Rangiku's door.

"Um.. These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Byakuya these are beautiful, thank you." She placed them in a vase and then proclaimed, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Said Byakuya allowing a small smirk to appear on his face.

They went to a small Italian restaurant in Rukongai. (Ya they have one I mean dead Italians have to go somewhere right?) They had a great time and they got along so well that there was never an awkward silence during the meal. It was almost as though when one completed a sentence the other would know just what to say to not only make the other happy but also further the conversation.

They then went on a walk and Byakuya brought her to a river.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

Then a small boat pulled up the river and Byakuya whispered in her ear, "This is why."

He helped her glide into the boat and they were taken down the river while cuddling in companionable silence.

Upon arriving at her door Byakuya felt a sense of apprehension. He didn't want to screw up this time no matter what. He mentally checked his pockets for anything that could be misinterpreted.

Rangiku, seeing his distress leaned up to him and said, "Lets do this right OK."

She lightly brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. As she was about to pull away Byakuya pulled her closer and kissed her with a passion. She was startled but only for a moment and soon kissed back with just as much force. Sadly however, even dead people need air and they had to break apart.

"That was a great date Byakuya," she said as she walked through her door, "Who knew you were such a romantic."

She closed the door and a smile instantly hit the normally stoic mans face. He sauntered off to his house already planning another date.

He was so happy that he didn't sense the faint reiatsu coming from the shadows.

"Geez Rangiku are ya fergettin me already? We'll have ta fix that."

The next morning an extremely pissed Byakuya was heard screaming throughout Soul Society, but not for the reason you would think.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo!"

"Please Byakuya its not what you think!"

"Not what I think! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Please Nii-sama control yourself." Pleaded Rukia.

"Control myself! Look whose talking. What was he doing in your bed clad in only his underwear?"

"That's none of your business."

"She is my sister so it is my business!"

"Nii-sama we were just . . . . I was giving Ichigo a physical for Unohana Taicho because she was so busy and we just happened to fall asleep."

"Then why are you undressed?" He said with a deadly tone.

"Because my robes kept covering my hands when I was examining him." She said smugly, proud se had come up with an answer so fast.

"You expect me to believe that!" Byakuya shouted.

"Seriously even I don't believe that." Deadpanned Ichigo.

"What are you still doing here Kurosaki? Get Out!"

"Later." He exclaimed while running out the door.

"I don't even want to hear it Rukia just don't do it again." Stated Byakuya as he stormed out of the room.

Rukia sat silently for a while. Then with a troubled heart she went to go buy a pregnancy test.

_The drama builds. Fun. Please Review._


	4. A Contributing Factor

AN: Wow a new chapter

AN: Wow a new chapter. Isn't that great! Seriously, if any one is actually consistently reading this story I'm sorry it's taking so long to update but my life is crazy and my computer broke. Well, on with the show!

_**Disclaimer: The usual . . . . with pickles.**_

Chapter 4- A Contributing Factor

Kuchiki Byakuya was a very frustrated man to say the least. He had a sister who was, in his mind, sleeping with the enemy, a job that required his full concentration, and a relationship that was now on the brink of disaster.

Flashback-

Byakuya was summoned to speak with the Kuchiki council about recent affairs in his household. He truly didn't know what the problem could be but if one was meeting with the council it probably wasn't good news. He approached the council chambers with a feeling of extreme anxiety.

_As the doors were pushed open his eyes took a moment to adjust. Then he saw the council before him, in all their old and crusty glory. The head councilman spoke._

"_Byakuya-sama, we have called you here because of your recent transgression in judgment. Do you know of what I speak?"_

"_I must say I do not."_

"_You have recently begun a relationship with one Matsumoto Rangiku have you not?"_

"_I have but I do not see how that is any of your concern."_

"_She is not right for you. She is not of noble blood."_

"_I do not care of her blood. I love her very much." Byakuya stated, beginning to get frustrated._

"_Don't you raise your voice with your elder boy. She was dragged out of that hole Rukongai by that traitor Ichimaru. She would be a disgrace upon the Kuchiki Clan."_

"_How dare you speak about her like that you insolent old fool! You will all be banished for your transgressions in honor."_

"_Look at you now Byakuya. Loving another commoner from the streets of that filthy city. After we had to put up with your fling with Hisana you put us through this?"_

_The room became deathly silent as Byakuya's gaze was directed at the ground, his face impassive. The elders smirked thinking they had won the battle of wits. They suddenly Byakuya's head shot up, his eyes ablaze with rage._

"_HOW DARE YOU. How dare you ever say my love for her was just a fling you senile old twit. I will kill you all!"_

_With that his sword transformed into the fluttering sakura petals and began to swarm about him in a frenzy. _

"_We were just trying to show you reason Byakuya-sama. Only trying to help."_

"_You are farther from helping my problems than the king himself is."_

_The petals retreated and Byakuya calmed. _

"_If I ever hear anything on this issue again from any of you, or anyone in this household for that matter, you will all be exiled to that lowly city of Rukongai that you love so very much."_

"_Yes Byakuya-sama. We understand."_

_With that he walked out and didn't look back._

End of flashback

So we find him now sitting at his desk contemplating his problems.

'What would Hisana think of me being with Rangiku? Would she be jealous, or maybe angry that I moved on so fast? They probably wouldn't even get along because they are so different.' He thought sadly.

'They are so different. How can I say I love both of them with all my heart when they are practically opposites? Why do I love Rangiku?'

While he was being mopey Rangiku snuck up on him and gave him a big hug. Effectively giving him a face full of her little valley that her own Taicho despised so much.

'This could be a contributing factor.' Thought Byakuya smugly. Enjoying the lovely show.

They talked about their lives and funny stories and all the other things couples talk about and found themselves enjoying every minute of the blissful peace otherwise known as the calm before the storm.

Later that evening when Rangiku was walking home she stopped to enjoy the scenery of the court at night. She always marveled at how a place filled with soldiers could look so beautiful. Then she felt something. A slight fluctuation in reiatsu. She went on guard and surveyed the area. Then someone whispered in her ear.

"Whatcha doin out here Rangiku?"

She spun around to see nothing other than Ichimaru Gin smirking at her.

"What's the angry look fer Rangiku? Dontcha miss me?"

"Get away from me! I will sound the alarm."

(From here on out just imagine Gin with his accent because it's very difficult to right.)

"No you won't Rangiku, you've missed me. You're glad I'm here to see you. You love me, remember."

"I will never love you again you traitorous fox!"

"Ouch that hurt, but remember who saved you Rangiku. Who cared for you. You need me, you're nothing without me and no Kuchiki will ever change that."

"He more to me than you ever were. He's a real man unlike you who relies upon deceit and manipulation to achieve his goals."

"You keep saying that, but when the time comes you will see what a real man truly is Rangiku dearest."

With that he disappeared and Rangiku could release the tears she had been holding back during the confrontation. She didn't know what to think. Gin was her everything for so long. She just needed to sleep, so she went home and crawled into bed and dreamed of warm pink and cold silver.

Elsewhere in Soul Society Nanao was walking down the street towards her home when a very flustered looking Renji approached her. He was blushing ever so slightly and kept his head angled towards the ground. Nanao resisted the urge to scream out "Cute!" because that would go against her calm cool and collected image.

Renji had been trying to build up the courage to ask her out all day. Now that he finally had it all he needed to do was say it. He might as well be fighting Aizen.

"Hello Renji what can I do for you?" She asked with a small smile on her face, which sent Renji's heart fluttering.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmeonadate?" He said so fast it was inaudible.

"What was that?" She asked in a calming tone because she saw he was nervous, and if she heard what she thinks she heard him say she was quite nervous too, but excited.

"I said I was wondering if maybe you and I could go . . ." CRASH!

A bottle of sake was sent hurtling towards Renji and just barely missed his head, shattering into the wall behind him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sorry! Guess I just slipped and the bottle flew out of my hands." Shouted a smirking Shunsui.

What surprised Nanao the most was not that her Taicho would threaten another man to keep her "all for himself" but that he would waste a bottle of sake on her.

"Good thing that bottle was empty or it could have been disastrous." He said while jogging up to the pair

Now she could be thoroughly pissed.

Thwack

The book made contact with the ever-thick skull of her Taicho.

"What the hell Taicho? We were just talking."

"Oh no you weren't. I saw the look in this mans eye. He was trying to take away my precious Nanao-chan."

Thwack

"I am not yours. I . . ."

"I think I'll go now. See you later Nanao." Muttered a very confused Renji as he shunpoed away from the scene of what was making to be a battle of epic proportions.

"Look what you did Taicho! I'm not talking to you ever again!" Said Nanao as she to shunpoed away.

"Wait!" Yelled Shunsui, but it was too late.

"What have I done?" He asked himself as the sun set on the horizon.

Back at Ichigo's place in Seireitei Rukia walked out of the bathroom.

"And?" Said Ichigo as he stood up off the couch. Anxiety in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." She said in a calm professional tone but with fear in her eyes at how he might react.

He burst into a smile and scooped her into his arms. He spun her around and planted a huge passionate kiss on her lips.

"We are going to be parents!" He exclaimed.

"Yes we are. I'm so glad you're happy about this."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nii-sama."

With that his smile dropped.

"Shit."

Please Review!


End file.
